


I Got Questions

by UnveiledGrace



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Non-binary Crawly, Songfic, falling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 21:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20513825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnveiledGrace/pseuds/UnveiledGrace
Summary: A short songfic to Camila Cabello's "I got questions"Falling was a nasty bit of business in Crowley's mind. And though nowadays he'll only admit to sauntering his way downward, it doesn't change the fact that he, indeed, did fall. In the end all it took was some questions.





	I Got Questions

**Author's Note:**

> I have not written a fic in literal YEARS and I am very new to this fandom, but this got in my head and I could not get it out. It's not exactly how I imagined it so I might come back and try to make it better. 
> 
> I tried to tag some stuff and give a proper warning but I'm very rusty. 
> 
> Un-Beta'd
> 
> Enjoy

Falling was painful, in the way that no singular mortal injury could be. Like a third degree burn, an amputation, and chronic pain sat in a meeting to each contribute the worst parts of themselves. The burning was worse at first. Body, mind, and spirit being burning from the inside-out and out-side in. Crawly writhed and begged in those first moments before the next pain erupted. Loss. Loss so great Crawly would have never even begun to fathom such a thing was possible Before. But then again there was a lot of things from Before that Crawly never imagined. But the loss of Her Love was the worst of it because it meant that every prayer or begging for mercy were never going to be heard. The feeling of being on fire with a section ripped from them was almost too much for them in those early days. Crawly not only begged to return, for forgiveness, but in their weaker moment, also death. However, eventually they stopped writhing, no longer having the energy or will to move. Crawly just laid there, grateful no one was around to witness this. Their agony, their tears, and most of all, their Questions.

Questions are what got them into this mess in the first. As Crawly lay there for hours, days, and even moths after the fall, they just had more questions.

Do you care, do you care?  
Why don't you care?  
I gave you all of me  
My blood, my sweat, my heart, and my tears  
Why don't you care, why don't you care?  
I was there, I was there, when no one was  
Now you're gone and I'm here  
I have questions for you

The burning feeling faded, the loss of a piece of themselves became normal, but then, pain came and never left. There was an ebb and flow to it. Depending on the form Crawly took, or the sensations surrounding them. Lights, smell, and touch sometimes became too much. They were found by the others by this time. When the order to cause trouble on Earth came, Crawly was only too please to go. Because Crawly still had questions, and if questions caused so much chaos in Heaven, imagine what these unanswered questions could do on Earth.

Number one, tell me who you think you are?  
You've got some nerve tryin' to tear my faith apart  
Number two, why would you try and play me for a fool?  
I should have never, ever, ever trusted you  
Number three, why weren't you, who you swore that you would be?  
I have questions, I've got questions haunting me

Crawly would occasionally still catch themself staring up, bitter and angry questions still falling from his mind. He still remembered Before, how he would try so hard to please her, between the different nebulas he worked on and every request she would have. But Crawly surrounded themself with the wrong crowd. Questions seemed like a harmless thing at first, they had faith and trust, so saw no reason that questions would be bad. Crawly first order of trouble was Trouble. His trick with the apple allowed for free will and it allowed for questions. Questions, Crawly hoped, that would make her squirm as her precious humans questioned everything. 

But She forsook them, cast them out. Just as she did her angels. Crawly remembered the trail. Numb and shocked at how this could be happening to them, even though they still had faith, trust, and love. How could she? How could she ever call herself all those remarkable things and then do this to her own angels, her own humans, her own creations. And in that moment Crawly felt that they had answers.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to share any thoughts
> 
> Please be kind


End file.
